(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for infant's or small children's clothing. More particularly, it relates to an accessory adapted and suitable for use an infant or child in the diaper-wearing stage. More particularly, it relates to a detachable hold-down device attached to or adapted to be attached to the lower edge or hem of a child's shirt.
The use of this invention provides a means for a child's shirt, jersey, pull-over, undershirt or similar garment from riding up. It thus contributes to a near appearance of the child. For example, it has particular but not exclusive advantageous use when the child is wearing some other garment, as a jacket or sweater over the shirt. The use of this invention also contributes to the comfort of the child in that it prevents bunching up of the shirt garment.
(2) Prior Art
It is known to have suits for infants, particularly boys, in which the top or shirt portion is buttoned to the pants portion. Such buttons are sometimes made to be decorative aspects of the combined garment. Various known snaps or other connectors may be used instead of buttons. Such expedients require that the pants and the top portion be made to have matching buttons or other fasteners, and furthermore, they do not pertain to the situation in which the child is wearing only diapers as a lower garment and has some sort of top garment for warmth or protection.
It has of course been known to provide suspenders and suspender-like devices for holding up trousers or pants. Such suspenders are known to be designed especially for use on children's trousers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,732. That patent only contemplates the concept of a suspender to hold up pants. The actual suspender straps as disclosed in that patent are not constructed or proportioned so as to be apt or usable as a shirt hold-down device, nor is there any hint of such a concept in that patent.